random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Post your unpopular opinions here
Timebomb192potato * Mysticons is actually not that bad. * I hate rural life. * Kiwifarms and Encyclopedia Dramatica are the online equivalents to the Ku Klux Klan. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat is an awesome yet underrated show and Sesame Workshop are just plain idiots for defunding it for more episodes of Sesame Street. * I'm okay with most fetish artwork. * Cringe culture can suck Lik-Lik's d k. * Pop music is the worst music genre ever. * The term "weeaboo" sounds like the Finnish name for a 80's cartoon character. ITVdude2000 * Almost every anime character sounds the same. * Toy Story 2 is a better film than 1 and 3. * The Cars films are some of the best Pixar films ever. * Despacito and Uptown Funk are incredibly overplayed, and aren’t very good songs. * British music is better than American music. * Most modern musical artists sound the same. * Most popular modern YouTubers are idiots. * The Sonic character, E123 Omega, is the worst character in the series, and should be killed off like Mighty and Fang were. * The rise of the use of internet and apps is gonna kill us eventually. Pixel *BTS' music is awful. *I hate dubstep music. *I don't ship Radnid and I hate it with every fiber of my being. *The Hue Troop are underrated. *Yuri is the worst DDLC character. *2NE1 > BLACKPINK every day of the week. *Villainous isn't that great, but it still has a special place in my heart. **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Pixel how dare you stop liking Villainous and dump Demencia for Enid that's it you're grounded for life go marry Creepie Creecher now. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 17:24, January 28, 2018 (UTC) *Elodie is a thot and shipping her with Enid is dumb and ignorant. *Professor Venomous is not your daddy. Sorry, fangirls. *Fink is underrated and I love her with all my heart and soul. *Shannon is the best Boxmore robot. Darrell is my second favorite. *Rad is my problematic favorite OK KO character. But on a side note I will possibly never forgive him for how he treated Enid in Second First Date. *The last few TWICE songs (Heart Shaker, Merry and Happy, Candy Pop) are horrendous. *BLACKPINK isn't even that great, as much as I enjoy some of their songs. *''TZUYU! AND! JEONGYEON! NEED! MORE! LINES!'' *The Japanese version of TT is better than the Korean version. *"I'm Gonna Be A Star", "Heart Shaker" and "Jelly Jelly" are TWICE's worst songs. *Monika is the best DDLC character. *Steven Universe is stupid and has no appeal or redeeming qualities. *Iris is the best princess in Lolirock. Nobody can tell me otherwise. *While we're on the subject of Lolirock itself, the addition of Lyna and Carissa in the second season was unessecary and it still kind of pisses me off. I mean, when it was just Iris, Talia and Auriana, the show wasn't awful or anything! It was just fine the way it was. So what's the point? *The French version of "BFF" (BFF: Amies pour la vie) is much better than the English version. *A lot of the Hebrew, Russian, European Portugese and French Lolirock songs are much better than the English ones, in my opinion. *Hell, Lolirock alone needs much more love and it's very underrated. *I have never really grown to enjoy Talia's character, since she's overly serious and it's kind of unpleasant. I mean, yeah, she's supposed to be the mature one, but its like they took that aspect of her into overdrive. Auriana isn't too great either but I still kinda like her because I can relate to her in a sense (given the fact she's very hyper and it gets out of hand at some points). Iris has been my favorite since day one, because her backstory is interesting, and her character development is also doing well. *(I swear this is the Lolirock-related opinion) I don't ship Iris x Nathaniel, because I think it is cliched and it reminds me too much of Star x Marco (Starco), which I hate with all my heart and soul. *Star Vs The Forces of Evil isn't that great. *OK K.O. criticism (as in people saying "Fink is a ripoff of Peridot!" or "Enid's design is sexualized!") is FUCKIN DUMB ZeedMillenniummon89 *The Digimon anime only got good starting with Frontier. Adventure/02 and Tamers are bad and overrated **Adding onto that, Xros Wars/Hunters and Appmon are great **And also, Digimon has good games that surpass the anime. The argument that Digimon's games are bad has been outdated since Re:Digitize/Decode. ***Speaking of that, Re:Digitize/Decode is better than Cyber Sleuth. Not by much though. *Devil Survivor>Persona *GT wasn't bad, it just had a lot of unnecessary filler *Saint Seiya is better than DBZ. Not by much though *The PSP and Vita weren't that far behind the DS and 3DS *The Switch is a terrible console and making SMTV for it has killed my interest in any future SMT games *RWBY is meh-ish. It's not good or bad. *I much prefer Aikatsu and PriPara over Love Live or Idolm@ster. I still like all of them though *MLG>GiIvaSunner *The best Persona game is 3. Though all of them are good *Legend of the Galactic Heroes is the best anime of all time *SEED and SEED Destiny weren't that bad *I always prefer dub over sub, unless the anime doesn't have a dub or the dub is incomplete and/or really bad *The best time for anime was the late 80's-mid 90's. *I don't care for MLP. *Koharu is an underrated character and there really needs to be more merchandise of her. forget about it because AiStars is over, now we're moving onto AiFure *The "reshare if X" and "reshare for X, ignore for Y" posts are dumb. *Console war debates are the peak of toxicity, especially when it comes to the PC fanboys *I'm neutral towards cringe culture *GeGeGe no Kitaro and Akuma-kun are very underrated mangas/animes. *Cuphead is stupid. *I hate Kill la Kill. **Everything Studio Trigger made is good except for Kill la Kill. *World Trigger is the best Shonen Jump series. Still waiting for the hiatus to end *Pierrot and Toei aren't bad. At least they can make shonen series longer than freaking 26 episodes *Sonic 06 is a great game *I like both Mario and Sonic. Makomi/SeHakurei *The Emoji Movie isn't THAT bad, even though i haven't seen it. *I wish some touhou characters like Koakuma and Kisume had more attention *The modern sonic games aren't that bad *Harassment shouldn't be tolerated no matter what, even if the "victim" deserves it *Lifes are more important than youtube channels *Fiction is NOT the same as reality as everyone makes it to be (if it was, then everything would be destroyed.). Fiction does only affect reality if you let it occur. **In that note, liking Lolicon/shotacon does not make you a instant pedophile *SJWs are why we have Anti-SJWs, imo. PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter *I'm not into My Little Pony. I prefer Care Bears and Popples over it. *''The Get Along Gang'' really isn't that bad. I love the characters, the voice acting, the theme song, and its messages. *''Sheep in the Big City'' has the best humor out of the old Cartoon Network shows. *I'm okay with Eight Crazy Nights. *I like Little Clowns of Happytown. *''Cocotama'' is a very underrated anime. *I don't mind mean-spirited humor as long as it's executed correctly. *The 2005 Disney movie Chicken Little gets WAY, WAY, WAAAY too much hate. I actually adored that movie. *''Jingaroo needs more attention. *The characters from the game ''Super Bust-a-Move ''are all underrated. * As a music group, The Ritchie Family deserves more credit. *Trubbish, Garbodor, and Burmy are actually interesting Pokemon that are overhated. Madi Shinx *I like ''Rubbadubbers. *I also like Frankenguy and the Professor. Moon Snail *Let's start off with one everyone associates me with: Adventure Time is a terrible cartoon that has negatively affected the cartoon industry. *Now for a bunch of Sonic-related unpopular opinions: **Sonic 3D Blast was good **Big the Cat is not a bad character. **SA2 hasn't aged as poorly as everyone says it did. **The night stages of Unleashed were great. **Generations is mediocre **Sonic 4 Episode 2 was decent **Lost World was the best 3D Sonic game. **Green Hill appearing all the time is fine. **Infinite was a cool villain and I hope he appears again. **Sonic Forces was neither great nor awful. *Dubstep is the worst music genre. *Both the left wing and the right wing are full of dumbasses (The left wing is still smarter by a mile) *The Legend of Zelda bores the hell out of me. *Paper Mario 64 was the only good Paper Mario game. *The Wii U was good. *Spyro: A Hero's Tail was good. *SM64DS is better than SM64. *Fandom-related opinions (Please note that the fandom-related opinions don't apply to everyone in the fandom. Just the largest or most vocal part of it): **The Undertale fandom isn't that bad, and a lot of the problems with it have since pattered out. **The PvZ fandom is one of the most toxic I've ever seen, It's more toxic than a Gloom-Shroom that ate a bowl of Chili Beans. **The SU fandom is the worst fandom, due to the Zamii incident. **Hatedoms are worse than the respective fandoms 99% of the time. The Undertale and FNaF hatedoms are the worst. *Snails are cute. *The Anime artstyle isn't that bad, *The "Spaghet" meme is not funny. *Most fetishes and fetish artwork is fine. (Emphasis on most. There are a few that are actually unacceptable, like pedophilia.) *Tobacco is just as bad, if not worse, than drugs. *DDLC strikes no interest in me. *I have no stance on shipping. I can't be bothered to make any ships, but I can see why people do. *Roblox is fun, and for every 25 bad games hosted by it, there's a truly amazing gem. *Now for some Pokémon-related ones: **Gen 3 had the absolute best roster of Pokémon. **Gen 1 is neither the best nor the worst generation. **Gen 5 was the worst generation and BW were the worst mainstream Pokémon games. **Lyra is better than Kris. **I vastly prefer the friendly rivals over the douchey ones. **Volcarona is an ugly PoS and dies too easily to be competitively viable. **Vanilluxe is great **Guzzlord and Stakataka are the best UBs. **Sceptile is my least favorite Gen 3 starter. **I really, really hate Team Skull. Their "humor" is unfunny, the music associated with them is terrible, the outfits they use are probably the worst of all evil teams (Yes, even Team Flare had better outfits), and their Pokémon teams are generally very easy. The only good thing about them is that Guzma is slightly funny at least. They aren't my least favorite evil team (That title goes to Plasma), but damn, they come very close. **Looker is stupid, and I wish he stopped appearing in literally every game since DPP. **Pink shinies and Green shinies are fine. ***Dragonite is one of the best shinies in the franchise. **99% of yellow shinies are hideous abominations. **Ditto is purple (It's classified as purple in the Pokédex, c'mon.) *Shrek 4 was the best Shrek movie. *TF2 is way better than Overwatch *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex > Crash Twinsanity *Cataclysm is my favorite WoW expansion. *Microtransactions are alright if they're done correctly. *Caddicarus is the best popular youtuber and is 500x better than JonTron. Tornadospeed *Memes these days, God, they're just so bad. *Pop Team Epic is ugly, obnoxious, and really unpleasant to read/watch. *Doki Doki Literature Club is pretty overrated. Bowser & Jr. * Luigi is overrated compared to Mario. * I like Mario Party 9 better than MP8. In fact: ** The car system overall isn’t that bad. They just need to make some adjustments to not feel too luck-based as well as making the boards have a whole lot of variations of routes. Also y’all are trashing the newer Mario Parties made by Nd. Cube and wanting the original team from Hudson back on the series when in reality the original team literally moved from Hudson to Nd. Cube and made the Mario Parties you so hated. The changes to the formula were their decision. //endranthere. * I have literally never seen an iPhone user starting up an argument over if iPhone or Samsung is better in real life and it’s always been the Samsung user that starts it, at least from what I’ve seen. I know that this brings out a lot of nasty Apple stans when it breaks out anyway, though. ** They’re both smartphones each with their own flaws. Calm down. *** Yeah, I’m an iPhone user if you can tell. No, I don’t support Apple otherwise. I don’t like most of their other tech and they can get shady when need be. I’m mostly just using iPhone because I’m used to their OS system at this point. * I like what Steven Universe does and how it pushes boundaries of what kind of topics can be seen on TV shows for younger generations, but, I don’t know why but I just can’t seem to get into it. Ace Lad *i could really care less about paperhat. i almost dont like the ship, but at this point i'm just. i dont care. *everything about S Game Over in Homestuck was a MESS. *i dont get the hype behind k-pop????? the fans scare me *idk i guess thats it Category:Opinions